Glory & Gore
by voidmalarkey
Summary: Reaped from District 4, Octavia Argent was bound to win the 74th Hunger Games - no matter how much she didn't want to be there. Tough inside and out, skilled with most weapons, and ready for the Reaping - physically that is. Will Octavia be ready for what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

**(** _ **CHAPTER ONE**_ **)**  
THE LUCK HAS RUN OUT

 **ANOTHER YEAR, ANOTHER REAPING.** Thankfully this year would bring her one step closer to the last year that she wouldn't be picked. There really wasn't anything that Octavia could do, she knew that her name was in there more than several times. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen the glass bowl and heard the talk around the district. If there was one specific thing about Octavia, she wasn't stupid.

Octavia Argent stood at the pier docks, just staring out at the endless vast of water that was as clear blue as the sky was today. It would've been nicer if the clouds were there to help the heavy weight on the District today with the reaping. It should've been a rainy, depressing day.

It wasn't that she wasn't ready, because Octavia sure was. Well, physically that was. Although her height would suggest otherwise to her opponents, but her mother always taught her to use it to her advantage. Standing at just 5'3, Octavia had curves all in the right places with just enough muscle to make her look feminine. Her figure was often desired by other women, but it wasn't like she cared. At the end of the day, it wasn't about looks, it was about surviving President Snow.

Raised in District Four, the district of fishing. They weren't right next to the Capitol, which was a saving grace, but they were watched over just as much as any other district near the Capitol. District Four was, by no means, poor and they weren't "middle class" either. They were one of the wealthiest districts in the line up, trained to do fishing for a living. Unlike District One and Two, where they trained tributes to be ready for the Games and normally volunteered. Even if it was illegal, the Capitol never questioned, nor did they even bother to turn an ear to it.

After District Three and Four, came along Five, Six, Seven, and so on... each District had a job of their own, whether it was Agriculture or Mining, they had a job to serve to the Capitol. If you didn't serve, well, that would be a sign of rebellion and you know what happens to rebels...

The Reaping was exactly two hours from happening, just giving enough time for Octavia to say goodbye to the pier she loved so much. She was dreading the goodbye, especially to her adoptive mother, Indra. Octavia never knew her parents, but Indra was a mother, father, and family all rolled into one when she took Octavia off the streets. And if there was one thing about Indra that made her stand out in District Four, was that she was a Victor was she was sixteen and had the scars to prove it.

Indra Argent had been a vicious fighter in the Games, almost animalistic as she took her killings with pride. What hurt Indra the most, and why she had been so callous to everyone around her besides Octavia, was that her District partner had been her future husband. They had been madly in love, until the Games came along and destroyed it. Since that day, Indra had promised herself that she would never let love be a weakness and when she found Octavia, the little girl with the same eyes as her love, that wall had melted and Octavia had become the only thing that mattered in her life anymore.

She had (illegally) trained Octavia for the Games, knowing that one day her name would be called and she wouldn't risk it. She couldn't. Indra knew Octavia would make it, she could separate her feelings from her job and she did it well. District Four would have a Victor for it's 74th Hunger Games and Indra would be beaming with pride when her daughter would come home.

"Octavia," Indra's voice came, a hand landing on her daughter's shoulder. "It is almost time." The brunette clenched her jaw, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. Had time flown by the fast? Had she really been sitting there for an hour? "Octavia, we must go to be on time."

Before Indra could say anymore, the brunette stood up, her mother's hand falling from her shoulder as she turned around and nodded, not saying a word as she walked past her mother and back to their house. Why couldn't her mother just be a little more understanding? You're sending your own daughter to her death and you're worried about being on time?

An angry snarl left Octavia's lips as she slammed her bedroom door shut, shaking in anger. It wasn't fear, no, it was anger. She was angry that she was going to be chosen, she was angry that her mother couldn't comfort her, she was angry that the Capitol was reaping children, she was angry for all the right reasons all at once and _that_ \- that would be her fuel for the Hunger Games. Those tributes would not know what hit them until the sword that Octavia held would be slicing their throats.

The dress her mother picked was perfect, and she would've liked it even more if she hadn't been in such a sour mood. After her shower and shave, she had quickly dried off and put a towel around her hair to dry it quicker, slipping on a bra and underwear before stepping out of her bathroom and into her room.

A peach colored shirt dress laid on her bed with a pair of light tan oxfords, she smiled faintly before shaking her head and quickly dressing. After slipping on the oxfords and tying them, she dried the rest of her hair with the towel and ran a brush through it, rushing downstairs to her mother.

"Presentable?" Octavia questioned, a playful smirk on her lips. Indra rolled her eyes, smiling, too.

"More than." Beckoning her daughter closer, she smiled at her. "I do love you, you know that, right?" Octavia nodded, a slight frown on her pretty features. "Then you are going to win those games and come back home, you promise?"

"I promise," Octavia swore, a determined look in her eyes. Indra smiled. Octavia could feel the anger from earlier diminishing at her mother's smile, it was rare that she ever did.

"Let me braid your hair once more before you go," it was a bittersweet farewell as her mother braided her hair. Her brown hair had been done back on the sides, joining the rest of her hair in a slight ponytail. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Let us go," Indra said, kissing her daughter's forehead before walking with her to the town's square.

* * *

Waiting with the group of girls in front of the Justice Building, Octavia was bored. The girls around her dressed nicely, some a little over the top. Her outfit was basic compared to theirs. Pathetic. They were all afraid of being caught on camera, when the real fear was being chosen. Though, if you're gonna die soon, why not look good while doing it?

Shaking her head, Octavia shoved the thoughts of her head when the sound of someone tapping on the microphone brought her out of her thoughts. She kept her face impassive, although she wanted to scrunch it up in horror and disbelief. On the steps of the Justice Building stood the escort for District 4: Stormi Night. That's right, Stormi Night was her name and the costume was just an outrageous outfit that looked like a giant flower. While slightly fitting for the occasion, Octavia thought the pink and purple colored outfit made her look like a freak show on heels.

"Boys and Girls welcome to the 74th Hunger Games Reaping ceremony and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Stormi announced. They played the regular Reaping video and to be honest, Octavia thought it was ridiculous. Sacrificing yourself wasn't that heroic.

"Wonderful just wonderful. Now let's see who will represent District Four for the girls this year!" Stormi declared, reaching her hand in and swishing it around the giant fishbowl, pulling out the chosen piece of paper. Octavia readied herself, holding her head high and clenching her jaw. _She was ready._

"OCTAVIA ARGENT!" She shouted into the microphone. Taking a slight breath, Octavia stepped forward from her line, an eery quietness settling over the crowd as she walked to the stage, a Peacekeeper grabbing her arm and guiding her, no matter how much she wanted to get his grubby hands off her.

Standing next to Stormi, she felt like an animal on showcase. Scanning the crowd as Stormi went on, she found her mother in the back with the other older ladies, her head also held high and gleaming with pride. Octavia savored the moment of her mother's proud eyes, wishing that she could see that every step of the way.

"ELIAS XAVIER!" Stormi shouted and Octavia felt like her chances of winning had diminished. Her eyes looked over at the eight year old boy, clenching her jaw even tighter to keep her emotions in check. She would not fall apart on stage as a trembling young boy stumbled onto the stage as a Peacekeeper shoved him. Had he no mercy for such a young boy? She glared at the Peacekeeper, her eyes narrowed.

Stormi smiled at the crowd, grabbing the two Tributes' hands and hold them up. "Ladies and gentlemen the tributes for District Four!" She cheered. Everyone in the audience clapped loudly, mostly because they were happy it wasn't them and Octavia couldn't blame them. Stormi stepped back as she told the two tributes to shake hands. They did and then they were filed into the Justice Building into separate rooms where they could say their goodbyes.

Pacing the room, Octavia was fuming. Not for herself, but for Elias. Reaching out, she grabbed the nearest object, a glass bowl, and hurled it at the wall. Screaming out in fury as it shattered against the wall and into a thousand pieces. A second later the door opened.

Indra looked at her daughter, seeing the inner war going on in her eyes as she glanced at the glass on the floor. She was really the only person that could read her. After all, Octavia was a carbon copy of herself. "Octavia," she spoke. "We only have a minute."

The Peacekeeper slammed the door shut, calling out. "Hurry up."

The seventeen-year-old launched herself into her mother's arms, her body shaking as she kept her sobs in, holding onto her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom." She whispered, knowing that her mother would understand what she was saying.

"I know, darling," she hushed her, pulling back from the hug and looking into her daughter's green eyes. "You do what you have to do, but you do it with a vengeance."

Octavia swallowed back her emotions, nodding her head. "I love you."

Indra smiled, but it was a sad smile. A farewell. She knew that her daughter was going sacrifice her life for the little boy, and she could say this now, she couldn't be prouder if she came back a Victor or not. "I love you, too."

 _First chapters up! I hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**( CHAPTER TWO )**_  
THE TRAIN RIDE

 **OCTAVIA HAD MADE SURE** that Elias was in front of her as they boarded the Capitol's train, watching him like a hawk. He was not to be out of her sight around the other tributes, and soon, she would let him know. She swallowed as Elias let out a small whimper, the little boy was so afraid and he was melting her heart, whether he knew it or not. Call it maternal instincts, but Octavia was going to be his protector.

The inside of the train was decorated with over-the-top style, typical of the Capitol. Chandeliers, plush seats, tables with mountains of mouth-watering food. All in all, Octavia let out a bitter chuckle as she knew what the Capitol was saying, _"We know you're gonna die, so here, have some complimentary food along the way."_ It was ridiculous and it really pissed her off.

"Take a seat, take a seat." Stormi smiled, gesturing to all the empty seats around. Octavia glanced down at Elias, gesturing with her head that he could take a seat. Sitting down on a loveseat, Octavia occupied the spot next to Elias, her guard up at all times. Elias curved in closer to the brunette, practically curving himself into her side as he took comfort in her. Octavia and him weren't complete strangers. In fact, they were next door neighbors and Elias' family only consisted of his father, who was rarely home as he was seen drinking in the bars a lot. So, naturally, Elias had become a large part in their lives.

"Congratulations on being chosen," Stormi grinned. "You're going to be showered with attention in the Capitol."

A fake, plastered smile graced Octavia's face as she nodded in thanks. "Great!" Stormi smiled. Octavia had to bite her tongue to keep back her snarky remark, but when Stormi giggled, it seemed to strike something in her.

"Is that before or after we're forced to our deaths by the CAPITOL Gamemakers?" Octavia sneered, glaring at the girl. Stormi's smile fell and seemed to be taken aback by Octavia's hostile remark. The girl was intimidating when angry, that was for sure, Stormi thought.

"Uh, well, uh-" Stormi stammered, not able to come up with a response.

"A way to piss off the Gamemakers." A smooth voice from the back interrupted. Turning to face the voice, Octavia found herself staring into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. There, leaning on the door to the connecting hallway to the compartments, was Finnick Odair. Octavia had watched his Victor winning when she was little. If he was cute then, he was absolutely gorgeous now. Octavia raised in an eyebrow, pulling that mask back on. Attractive male or not, you're gonna be treated the way she wanted to treat you.

"And a way not to get any sponsors." Finnick added.

Octavia scoffed. "Is that supposed to scare me?" She faked pouted, before laughing. "You're gonna have to do better than that." Sensing the obvious tension, young Elias spoke.

"You're our mentor?" He piped in, nervously playing with Octavia's fingers he had gripped onto. Finnick shifted his gaze to Elias, giving him a charming smile. Octavia could see why the women in the Capitol swooned.

"Yes, I am," Finnick greeted. "Finnick Odair. And you?"

Elias looked up at Octavia, before looking back at Finnick. "I'm Elias," he responded in a quiet voice, his shyness taking over. Finnick smiled at him with a genuine one, looking over at Octavia expectantly. She stared back with both her eyebrows raised, jaw clenched tightly.

"Octavia," she gritted her teeth, not caring that Elias was finding comfort in playing with her fingers as she stared Finnick down.

"You're going to be trouble," Finnick groaned, looking up at the roof of the train and mumbling something, like he was praying. Octavia smirked, at least he wasn't stupid.

"Now, now." Stormi smiled. "Perhaps it was just the shock of the situation." Looking over at Octavia, she beamed. "Would you like to take a shower before dinner starts?"

"Yes, please." So she did have manners, Finnick thought.

Stormi smiled. "Third compartment on the right," she informed her.

"Thank you," Octavia said. "I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

Finding her room easily, Octavia stepped in to see a lavishly decorated room in white and blue, the theme, she realized, was that of the sea. Minus all the crystals and pearls that were stuck to everywhere, it was a pretty room. Spotting another door, Octavia figured it was the bathroom and shut the hall door and locked it behind her.

Stripping down, she entered the lavish bathroom and looked herself in the mirror, taking her hair out of the traditional braids her mother had put in. Her hair was nothing impressive, just brown hair that had a slight black tone to it. Her eyes were a soft green color, complimenting her tan skin.

"Please help win." She murmured to herself, shaking her head and hoping into the shower that she had already turned on, trying to wash away all the worries she had, but even water couldn't help her from the dread she was feeling.

When she had stepped out of the shower, Octavia searched the drawers and found a pair of black yoga shorts that reminded her of spandex as she slipped them on, over her clean underwear. The shirts, on the other hand, were slightly small. Grabbing the complimentary robe, Octavia slipped it on before stepping into the hall, glancing left and right before sneaking over to look at the first door on the left, seeing it labeled "Mentor".

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she quickly crept in, searching his drawers for a t-shirt. "Yes." She whispered, grabbing the navy blue one as she slipped out, like she had never been there, before she slipped off the robe and tossed it on her bed, slipping the shirt over. She really didn't feel like wearing her bra at the moment and the large t-shirt did well to hide her frame as it came down to the tops of her thighs. Thank God.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Stormi gaped, staring at Octavia as she strolled into the dining car. Octavia shrugged, glancing to see Finnick's stunned face as well.

"Clothes," she replied, grabbing a plate as she searched for the foods she liked. Finnick seemed to still be in shock as he made no comment.

"Aren't those... how did you... why?" finished Stormi.

"Yes, the shirt is Finnick's, I got it out of his room." Octavia explained, grabbing a chicken thigh and taking a bite, very unlady like in Stormi's opinion. "And," she swallowed the bite. "it was because the other shirts were a little too tight for my liking."

"You went into my room?" Finnick questioned, flatly. This girl had troubled written all over her.

Taking another bite, she shrugged. "No," she claimed, Finnick raised an eyebrow. "I talked the clothes into walking out the door." Elias let out a laugh, pausing from eating his mac-and-cheese as he sat at the table, Octavia chuckled as she heard Finnick take a deep breath and let it out, like he was calming himself.

"Hey, you asked, I answered." Finnick snapped his gaze back on her, and he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. This girl reminded him on Annie in ways, definitely not all, but in the little things she did. Especially her soft green eyes that matched Annie's.

"I apologize about the wrong size," Stormi sighed. Octavia shrugged.

"It's fine."

"She's always been picky about her clothes," Elias spoke, earning a nudge from Octavia as she laughed and smiled fondly at the boy.

"You two know each other well?" Finnick questioned, looking between the two. Close tributes could be a problem.

"He's like family," Octavia spoke. Elias nodded.

"Octavia and Indra took me in." Finnick swallowed, harshly. Indra Argent? The Hunger Games victor? The woman that brutally killed all the other tributes with a sword?

"Indra Argent?" Octavia's gaze snapped onto Finnick, narrowing her eyes.

"She's my mother," Octavia spoke, stiffly.

"That's perfect," Finnick grinned. "I have the perfect angle for you and Elias!"

Leaving the table, Finnick rushed off to his room to ready everything, leaving the three others behind, baffled.

* * *

After dinner, Finnick was still in his compartment, leaving the three to watch the rest of the Reapings. Watching the screen, Octavia saw that Caesar had chosen blue as his color this year. Maybe secretly rooting for District 4? She could only wish.

The screen flashed to District 1. The tributes were Careers, but nothing overly special. Then District 2 came on. First was the girl, Clove. She seemed to be very sadistic looking, like she'd take joy and thrill in the kill.

"She looks scary," Elias mumbled.

"The Career Tributes from District Two normally do." Finnick said, coming back into the room.

The male tribute caused Octavia's heart to hit the floor and her throat to close up. Stepping forward to volunteer was a boy just as good looking as Finnick was, without the maturity that comes with age. But what made her heart drop was the sheer size of him. He was huge, like a titan. _'How can I go up against that?'_ She thought. He looked so confident and sure of himself. _'The bigger the opponent, the harder they fall,'_ Indra's words echoed through her head, but Finnick's low whistle brought her out of her thoughts.

"He's huge!" Elias exclaimed. Finnick nodded, not bothering to give a response.

"The bigger the opponent, the harder they fall." Octavia said, holding her head high as she narrowed her eyes at the screen. "That's what my mother always says."

Finnick nodded, agreeing. She wasn't wrong, but he still didn't bother to comment. District 2 had tons of sponsors that were very rich and willing, so it would be hard to defeat an opponent from 2, they were practically made for it. Finnick just didn't know that Octavia could handle her own just fine.

The District Four Reaping came onto the screen and showed Octavia as she walked up with her head high and eyes determined, she looked fierce. No wonder her mom looked proud, she looked like a warrior as she gracefully took the stage and stood next to Stormi with her head held high and jaw clenched.

"We could play the fierce warrior..." Finnick mumbled, pondering the thought. "It would be a good way to say you're there to win."

Octavia nodded. "My mother always used to call me "little Heda"," Finnick looked at her, curiously, gesturing for her to continue. "Heda means battle: female warrior. We could play that end."

Finnick nodded. "I think you just came up with a brilliant idea," he smirked. "Heda."

Octavia chuckled. "There's then the second in command," she glanced down at Elias. "That's him." Stormi and Finnick nodded, before everything became quiet until the Reaping videos were over.

"This is going to work," Finnick said, rubbing his clean shaven chin as the Reapings came to an end.

"How is that?" Octavia questioned, raising an eyebrow. Finnick looked at a tired Elias and then to her.

"We'll talk about it later," he concluded. With the Reapings over, there wasn't anything else to do until they got to the Capitol besides getting some sleep. Getting to her door, Octavia stopped when she heard her name being called, turning around to see Finnick standing there.

"My shirt, please." Finnick demanded, a smirk on his face. Octavia sneered, gritting her teeth as she glared at him. Slipping one arm out, she covered her breasts with her arm before lifting it off with the other. He took her figure in quickly. It was almost completely feminine. Her stomach was toned, just the right amount of feminine in it. She had curves all in the right places, the muscles complimenting them. Her breasts weren't bad either his eyes traveled back up to her face. Now he just had to figure out their best advantage and _Heda_ was going to play a part.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she snarked, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door.

"I will if you let me!" Finnick shouted, arrogantly. She growled back in annoyance, slipping her bra on and then a shirt. She hated sleeping in bras, but it would have to due.

"You wish!"

Finnick grinned, leisurely walking back to his room. Oh yes, with her temper and sass, he had just figured out the best angle for both herself and Elias.


End file.
